Losing Grip
by Enzeru and Ayako
Summary: You may not believe it but...SOMETHING KIND OF LIKE AN UPDATE!
1. Dangerous Encounter

Losing Grip  
  
C-chan: Howdy-ho everybody! First fic, you know the drill!  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel? Right now, I feel invisible to you. Like I'm not real. Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you? Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say  
  
"What are you doing, wench?! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha barked.  
  
"I was just- nothing."Kagome sighed. "Feh. Leave me alone."  
  
I was left to cry there waiting outside there grinning with a lost stare that's when I decided..  
  
'You jerk.' Kagome thought as she walked deeper into the surrounding wood.  
  
"Kagome- I'm so- Kagome? KAGOME!"  
  
WHY SHOULD I CARE? 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS SCARED  
  
I WAS SO ALONE  
  
YOU NEED TO LISTEN I'M STARTING TO TRIP I'M LOSING MY GRIP AND I'M IN THIS THING ALONE  
  
"I'm all alone. And there's this sense of loneliness." she whispered to the empty air. A tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Girl.."  
  
"You!" Kagome gasped.  
  
Am I just some chick You placed beside you To take somebody's place?  
  
When you turn around can you recognize my face?  
  
You used to love me You used to hug me But that wasn't the case. Everything wasn't okay.  
  
"Kikyo.." she breathed.  
  
"Listen, girl. Don't interfere, or I will take that little piece of my soul I've allowed you to survive on," Kikyo gave a dry laugh," like he'd care anyway."  
  
I was left to cry there Waiting outside there Grinning with a lost stare That's when I decided.  
  
" You. bitch." Kagome seethed," Don't underestimate me!"  
  
And inside, Kagome was trembling.  
  
WHY SHOULD I CARE?  
  
'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS SCARED  
  
I WAS SO ALONE  
  
YOU NEED TO LISTEN  
  
I'M STARTING TO TRIP  
  
I'M LOSING MY GRIP AND I'M IN THIS THING ALONE.  
  
She was so scared.  
  
Crying out loud.. I'm crying out loud. I'm crying out loud.. OPEN YOUR EYES! OPEN UP WIDE!  
  
Where are you, Inuyasha?  
  
WHY SHOULD I CARE? 'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS SCARED  
  
I WAS SO ALONE YOU NEED TO LISTEN I'M STARTING TO TRIP  
  
I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone.  
  
t was all a dream.  
  
" Girl, to ensure you wont interfere."Kikyo fitted an arrow to her bow, " I'll relieve you of you of your relationship problems."  
  
the arrow flew straight.  
  
'But I'm not ready to leave. to die. 'cause I'm not ready to give on him.'  
  
'But can I survive this encounter.?'  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Kikyo spat," YOU WONT LIVE!"  
  
'CAUSE YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS SCARED..  
  
I guess I wont have a chance to care.  
  
" Inuyasha.."  
  
"Aishiteru."  
  
A/N:Okay, so now that I've fixed the chapter.. Let's see how it looks.. 


	2. Didn't make that deal

I'm on my own. Standing here alone. I don't think it's fair. That you don't seem to care.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as the arrow rushed towards her.  
  
It's not fair. To say I don't care. It's not real. Because I didn't make that deal!  
  
" I DIDN'T TELL YOU!" Closer.  
  
I was silent to your touch. ( I know it doesn't sound like that much.) I was silent to your call. Maybe I was hoping you'd trip and fall.  
  
"YOU NEEDED TO KNOW."  
  
Closer.  
  
I was silent to your gaze. My emotions are like a maze. I was silent to your cry. Is my love just a lie?  
  
"BUT I CAN'T TELL YOU NOW!"  
  
I don't think it's fair. To say that I don't care. It's not real. Because I didn't- Because I didn't- Because I didn't make that deal. TWANG!  
  
Kikyo smirked in triumph.  
  
" I told you, girl. He wouldn't come for you." Kikyo floated away upon her snake-like soul-snatchers. (A/N: A bit of alliteration , ne?)  
  
Because I didn't make that deal. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Inu's POV and change of song. ^_^)  
  
Running on this path. Avoiding the aftermath. I was hoping that you may. May decide to stay.  
  
"Oh shit." he cursed as every trail he followed came to a dead end. He couldn't follow the scent trail because it zig-zagged everywhere, confusing him.  
  
" Shit."  
  
Living inside walls. You made them all fall. I didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to act around you.  
  
Inuyasha screeched to a halt. Here Kagome and Kikyo's scent mixed. That wasn't good. Definitely not good. There was fear, desperation, agitation. He was almost fearful to look up.  
  
Living on this lie. Answering your every cry. Didn't know what to do. How to act around you.  
  
" Oh my Kami."  
  
Didn't know what to do. How to act around you.  
  
A/N: Whew. I slapped that down in about five minutes. Any takers on what I did to Kagome? Anyone? *crickets chirp* YOU JERKS! I'M NOT WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET AT LEAST THREE GUESSES! That's not TOO hard, is it?  
  
Oh, in case everyone's confused about those songs. They are the one thing I own in this story! ^_^  
  
First one is called ' Didn't Make That Deal.' And the second is 'Around You'.  
  
I used them in a for-shortened form. Please ask to use them or I WILL call FF.n on you. C-chan signing out, but stick around! It's gonna be a long haul! 


	3. Getting Jumpy

"Oh my Kami.." Inuyasha stared at where Kagome lay. She was laying on the ground doubled over the arrow through her stomach. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him. In a cracking wheezy voice she sung something under her breath.  
  
" 'Cause you. weren't there. when I was scared,"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. He reached out remove the arrow. She shrieked before his hand even touched her. " Get away from me!" Blood dripped down her arm as she tried to swat at him.  
  
Her arm dropped to her side as she closed her eyes and made little mewling noises.  
  
Inuyasha slowly crept closer to her as she fell deeper into a slumber. He quickly lifted her as to not change her position to harm her farther.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku sat down by the fire, exhausted. Sango moved to the other side glaring and fingering the Hiraikotsu .  
  
" What did he do this time?" Shippo asked.  
  
"He was being his lecherous self while I was exterminating a rat youkai." Sango glowered at the monk.  
  
"Stupid houshii." she muttered  
  
" I resent that remark!"  
  
" I say you resemble remark!" Sango shouted.  
  
" By the way, Shippo," Sango turned to him. He shrunk back. "Where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo sighed, acting much more mature than he was. " They fought again and Inuyasha made Kagome mad- andthensheranoffintothewoodsandInuyashachasedafterherandleftmeherealone!" He blended his words together as he sniffled.  
  
A red blur passed through the camp, knocking down everyone except Sango, and blew out the fire.  
  
"GOTTAGOBYE!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaede-baba?" Inuyasha tentatively entered the hut, Kagome in arm.  
  
Kaede stared at Kagome's wound.  
  
"Inuyasha? What happened?"  
  
"I-I-I don't know."  
  
Kaede examined the arrow wound. She shook her head sadly.  
  
"Ye must know. this is beyond my abilities. It is a priestess wound."  
  
"So what should I do?" Inuyasha growled angrily.  
  
"Take her to her own era. Her medicine seems strong." Kaede nodded sagely.  
  
Inuyasha exited quickly.  
  
He passed the Goshinboku Tree and screeched to a halt by the.. Bone Eater's Well. 


	4. Oh crap!

Um, one that really stuck out from my reviewers...  
  
Kikyo's servent:  
  
Uh..I haven't killed her. YET. I might nit, because I'm an I+K fan, and B- chan would kill me. ^_^ See the reason I haven't killed her yet? ^_^ * looks around nervously * Don't send those snake-thingies after me, okay? I am but a simple authoress!  
  
AND THE REST OF YOU! *readers shrink back in fear*  
  
I will eventually answer all reviewers after computer stops freaking out.  
  
OKAY! REAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!  
  
Inuyasha jumped lightly in the Well , without jarring Kagome too badly. But he unfortunately jumped too hard getting out, because his head hit the ceiling of the Well-house.  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
Another thing to add to his growing bad mood.  
  
Hit head on ceiling? Check.  
  
And the absolute worse?  
  
Telling Kagome's mother what had happened.  
  
Well, maybe that wasn't SO bad.  
  
But when you didn't have the answers she wanted...  
  
Prepare yourself, because she and Sango would have a soul-exchanging Pow- wow.  
  
And what was really bad was that the Ho-ho kid was hanging around the door the ONE SINGLE SOLITARY time Inuyasha wanted to get out!!  
  
He couldn't go through the roof. The crazy old man would attempt to kill him in his sleep! He'd do it, too! He'd find a way to sneak into the Feudal Era and murder Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha heard voices conversing by the door.  
  
"Hojo?! I told you to go home hours ago!"  
  
He could he the sound of someone scuffing their shoe on the ground.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that Kagome -san got all her homework. So I was going to wait till she came outside."  
  
"I would think it's better if you left, Hojo." The old man turned and left.  
  
Hojo sighed and walked off.  
  
Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
  
He burst out the door, gulping in fresh air instead of the musty air in the Well- shrine..  
  
right into Hojo.  
  
A/N: Heh heh! Cliffie! AND I REPEAT! KAGOME IS NOT DEAD! CAPEACHE? Okay! I might add another song two chapters away. OR some of you could read this authoress note and suggest a plot for the chapter and a song. (Please provide the lyrics) And you get the chapter devoted to you, and I'll probably write a special for you.  
  
SPECIAL SYSTEM: For every ten reviewers I write a special devoted to the tenth. example: 10th, 20th,30th... etc. If I ever get up to 100 reviews ( more than I'll even hope for.) I would write a chapter containing that reviewer in a minor or major role, depending on how I want my plot to go. (I just wing it)  
  
So have fun until the next chapter! 


	5. School play?

Men in white lab coats look on a clipboard.  
  
Guy#1: So, you updated twice in the same day?  
  
Me: Uh, correct?  
  
Guy#1: Hmm.  
  
(Guy#2 walks up)  
  
Guy#2: Why did you do this?  
  
Me: Um.. because it's hot outside, I was watching my Inuyasha recordings, and inspiration hit me with a banana on a stick?  
  
Guy#2:Hmm.  
  
Guy#3: BUT ON ALMOST ALL YOUR CHAPTERS, YOU DIDN'T PUT A DISCLAIMER! WHY??!!??!!??!!??!!?  
  
Me: I..uh... forgot?  
  
Guy#3: *smiles brightly* Oh, okay! Good excuse!  
  
Me: You look suspiciously like.....  
  
Guy#3: My name's Hojo!  
  
Me: * looks horrified* HOJO?! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, okay! I don't own Inuyasha and company! Does that count as a disclaimer?!!!!  
  
Hojo: I guess so! * smiles brightly and hands me a therapeutic something for a disease*  
  
See how much I hate Hojo and love you guys at the same time? I went through so much trouble writing that disclaimer! SO READ IT! *smiles sweetly * Have fun!  
  
Inuyasha bumped into Hojo who landed 10 feet away in a rather undignified heap.  
  
"Oh." Hojo blinked and smiled brightly," Hello there! Are you a friend of Higurashi-san?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a moment. Higurashi-san? He must mean Kagome.  
  
"Oh! I guess Higurashi-san got back in time for the school play auditions!" He glanced at what he thought were props lodged in Kagome's stomach.  
  
"Are you practicing?"  
  
"Uh..yes?"  
  
Inuyasha used the excuse given to him by this 'Hoho' guy. He also didn't like the way Hoho was looking at Kagome fondly, obviously hoping she'd jump out of this stranger's arms, and greet him with the same affection he looked at her with.  
  
But she didn't.  
  
She was still as a dead body. Inuyasha shivered, that thought reminding him of the miko he had loved over fifty years ago.  
  
"-Just here to make sure higurashi-san got her-"  
  
"HOJO!? I thought I told you to leave half an hour ago!" Kagome's grandfather ambled up to the pair.  
  
Inuyasha turned meaningfully toward him, growl rumbling deep in his throat.  
  
"Oh, Higurashi-san! I wanted to make sure Kagome got her homework! Are you coming to the school play? It's the legend of 'Inuyasha and the Priestess Kikyo'!" Hojo smiled happily.  
  
Inuyasha stood rigidly, his face paling. Hojo continued on.  
  
"Inuyasha is a hanyou, and falls in love with the well-known priestess Kikyo. A plot by the demon known as Naraku makes them turn on each other, and Inuyasha is pinned to a tree for 50 years! Then the reincarnation of Kikyo frees him.. It was supposedly written by a couple 500 years ago, a monk and demon-exterminator who decided they neede a good story to tell their descendants!" Hojo scrubbed his eyes. "A rather sad story, in my opinion!"  
  
Kagome's old man had not been listening at all.  
  
Only staring at Kagome and shooting dirty looks at Inuyasha. "Hojo," he said carefully, trying to keep self-control and not shout at the top of his lungs at Inuyasha," I think it's time you went home."  
  
"Oh. All right." Hojo handed him a folder with Kagome's homework and a parcel wrapped in brown paper. It had 'rheumatism therapy ' written on it.  
  
"Thank you, Hojo. Good bye." Grandpa turned away to talk uh, 'meaningfully' to Inuyasha. Hojo glowered at the old man's back, but left, tripping on the stairs as he went down them to the street.  
  
Grandpa looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha half expected him to start yelling. but all he said was;  
  
"Well, load her in the car. We'll have to take her to the hospital." He said briskly. "I'll have to tell them she was practicing archery and she accidentally hit herself."  
  
"Right." Inuyasha thought at this point he was safer with the old man than Kagome's mother. The only thing he was nervous about was that:  
  
He'd never been a car before.  
  
YAY! Another clifffie and some much-needed Hojo bashing. And I posted two chapters in one day! That's cause for celebration! *hands out white dog-ear head bands to all the reviewers * Happy? GOOD! Check out some of the other fics! and recommend me to your Inuyasha-loving friends! And tell me if I suck or not. But I'll still write! My writing skills aren't so polished, so I need YOU to tell me what I need to do/not do/ etc.  
  
Okay then! A few more announcements. During summer break, I'll be updating whenever, wherever, whatever. Once school starts again, it'll be every Saturday or Sunday. Okay? My goal is to have 20 chapters before summer ends. I think I'm doing quite well, ne? So see you all L8R! 


	6. Addicted chap dedicated to Lady Ryoko

A/N: Okay, since it seems Lady Ryoko is the only one who sent in stuff for this chapter, I'm going to use it! But mind you, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't use it. But great minds think alike, so thank you, Lady Ryoko! But, uh.. Some plot changes are imminent, or else the story won't flow. Only minor changes, of course! * bows * Arigatou!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is hereby dedicated to Lady Ryoko.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or the song being used.  
  
I heard you're doing okay  
  
But I want you to know  
  
Inuyasha watched the doctors place a plastic mask over Kagome's mouth. It would fog up and clear. Over and over and over again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was hours later. Inuyasha was leaned up against the wall, dozing lightly. Every time Kagome shifted, he awoke.  
  
It was horrible.  
  
The healers in Kagome's time put her in an 'enchanted sleep'. One of the taller, more official looking ones, wrapped his gloved around the arrow. He expertly snapped the shaft in half. Kagome screamed in her sleep. It was all her grandfather could do to keep Inuyasha from smiting all of them.  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head to rid the bad flashbacks from his head. This was his fault. If he hadn't started fighting with Kagome, if she hadn't run off in tears, then she wouldn't have met up with Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at his hand and flexed his clawed fingers.  
  
Someone was going to pay.  
  
Oh yes. someone will DEFINITELY pay. Past love or not.  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. A hanyou dozing against the wall greeted her. So, Inuyasha was here? Then she must still be in the Sengoku Jidai. She sank back into the pillows and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
A plaster ceiling.  
  
She was at the hospital.  
  
Kagome's glanced back at Inuyasha. His ears were flat against his head. She let out a small whispery sigh. Inuyasha cracked open one eye.  
  
"You're awake now?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome looked at him. " Am I still supposed to be asleep?"  
  
"N-n-no! I just thought-" a blush stained his cheeks. " Never mind." He muttered, blush still clearly visible.  
  
"Why do you always get so embarrassed?" Obviously having an arrow pulled out of your stomach makes one a bit more bold at asking questions that are considered inappropriate.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Every time I ask you something, you either blush, or don't answer at all." Kagome fixated a knowing eye on his face.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. Kagome was being weird. She was obviously very mad at him. He glanced around the room, something to distract from having to answer Kagome. There was a large open window, some flowers on the table from that 'Hobo' kid. WAIT A SECOND!  
  
An open window... hmmm. That had possibilities.  
  
"Seeing as you're angry at me," he mumbled, walking toward the window," I'll just leave you alone a little while." He placed something on the bedside table that glittered and passed her bed to the open window and jumped out.  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Inuyasha had somehow found his way back to the shrine. He stood in the Well-house, staring down in to the black abyss, the bottom of the well. He jumped in and landed in his own world, the Feudal Age. But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
he sat at the bottom of the Well, contemplating. 'Why do I bother? She doesn't really care. The only thing this is for is to keep the Shikon no Tama out of the hands of evil youkai..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" He looked up toward the top of the Well. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were grinning down at him.  
  
"Leave me alone." He vaulted up and over their heads.  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
He sat moodily on a tree branch.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called. "Get up!"  
  
He pretended not to hear her. She hefted the weight of the Hiraikotsu. "I'm telling you," she warned," Come. Down. NOW."  
  
He sat there.  
  
"Oh, he is so asking for it." Sango said to Miroku, who nodded sagely.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, you could always vent your anger on him," the monk suggested," I'm sure he'd understand though."  
  
Sango smirked," For once, houshi, you have a good idea.."  
  
There was a silent pause.  
  
"HIRAIKOTSU!"  
  
Inuyasha yelped and hugged the limb as the Hiraikotsu skimmed through the air and sliced through the tree's top.  
  
"Now, my dear hanyou," Sango said soundly very maternal and un-Sango-like, " Come help Kagome-chan out of the Well."  
  
Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
Inuyasha leapt lightly off the branch to glare down in the Well. The others left , sensing an imminent fight, off to Kaede's, leaving the two alone. "So are you going to leave me in here, or are you going to help me out?" Kagome asked plainly.  
  
"You should be at home."  
  
"So I'm here instead. So what?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her. There were so many things he wanted to yell at her. How she had just been skewered through by an arrow, how she should be at home, how it was all his fault for letting her go alone, how much he admired her spunk-.  
  
"And- I wanted to make sure you weren't tearing yourself up because of what happened," she said softly," Because it wasn't your fault."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before reaching down and pulling her out. She wobbled uncertainly for a moment before falling against him. she'd thrown her arms around him, and he'd reacted the same way any person would by grabbing onto her.  
  
"It wasn't your fault," she cried into his haori," You can't realize that you aren't perfect, and that you can't be there all the time! You won't open up to me, you won't even talk to me sometimes! so, how can you ask me to expect you to be there all the time when you don't even trust yourself?" Her tearful face looked up at him, and for once didn't want or even did answer with a snide remark.  
  
He only hugged her tighter. And when she sank to her knees, he held her, and let her cry. He didn't tell her to stop, because everyone has their own way of letting out their emotions. Inuyasha would have destroyed a youkai, or maybe even a village, but right now, he was holding a girl who, to his eyes, was Untouchable. Too pure to ever love a demon. His head sank dejectedly upon her hair as she sobbed into his haori. I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you...  
  
A/N: Wow. That took me forever, just plotting it, keeping everyone in character, ( except Sango, who has her weird moments now and then) If anyone wants some M+S, tell, me and I may write a few chapters of that.  
  
Okay, I think chapter progressed nicely, with a few rough spots ( A.K.A. Kagome waking up) But that scene, no matter how many times I rewrote it, never got any better. So I left it alone.  
  
I'm going to continue, because no one's told me they hate my stuff yet. Some people are upset I didn't kill Kagome, but ah well! I may do it! YOU haven't seen my notes! Altogether, this added up to six pages. Five the actual story, and the sixth being this author note. ANYWAY! B-chan finally got back around to communicating with me, and I have some reviews! ^_^ This makes me VERY HAPPY! Now I realize it's late, and I should save the chapter and load it so that you lovely people may read it!  
  
And once again, thanks to Lady Ryoko for the lyrics and story plot!  
  
Ja ne, minna-san!  
  
~C-chan 


	7. Gentle Ministrations

C-chan: Well, here I go. *hands are poised over keyboard *  
  
[taptap tap tap taptaptap tappa tap tap tap]  
  
I'M DOING IT! I'M REALLY DOING IT!!!  
  
YAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
go read, minna.  
  
^^  
  
Inuyasha blinked for a moment.  
  
Something didn't smell right..  
  
Or rather, LACK of smell.  
  
" Inuyasha?" Kagome stared up at him. Inuyasha got in her face and stared closely at her.  
  
"You. Don't. Fool. Me.."  
  
"Kitsune."  
  
POOF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" YOU DAMN KITSUNE!"  
  
WHACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start. Well, that was weird. He was sitting on top of the hospital roof. There were nurses yelling out the windows to ' Come down before you fall and break your neck!' He ignored them, of course. His thoughts drifted back to the sleeping not-quite-miko girl sleeping in the room below, and what he'd put on her bed side table. It was the shikon shards that had fallen off her neck when she had been-  
  
Inuyasha shook his head violently, and mentally smacked himself in the face.  
  
'Stop thinking about it.' he growled in his head, ' Just.. wait till she gets better, and then go from there.'  
  
'Not that easy, is it?' said the annoying little voice in his head that makes some people act schizophrenic.  
  
'Why do I even have one of these?' Inuyasha sighed as he pondered what God must have thinking, giving everyone a schizophrenic voice.  
  
"God must be a sucker for morals." He said aloud, without realizing it.  
  
"A 'sucker for morals'?" Kagome was hanging out her window, smiling brightly at him in the neon glow of the night city.  
  
Inuyasha flipped over his head and landed with cat-like grace on the sill.  
  
"Are you well already? " He asked questioningly, his eyes showing his lack of knowledge with ' modern medicine'.  
  
"No." she said sadly, obviously wanting out. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Do you remember this room?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
'Remember Miyu, the little ghost girl? This was her brother's room."  
  
"Oh yeah. I'd forgotten." Inuyasha propped himself up on one elbow. "I had a weird dream." he said.  
  
" What was it about?" she asked.  
  
They were both laying on the roof, staring up at the moonlit sky. This was one of those special moments, where you tell someone anything.  
  
"Maybe," he had a small smile on his face. one she couldn't see in the darkness. "Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime."  
  
His head turned a slight fraction, to look at her. With his demonic eyes, he could see she was looking at him contemplatively, a smile gracing her features.  
  
She flopped onto her back once again. "I wonder what the others are doing." she thought out loud, and Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"The baka houshi is probably getting the hot damn beaten out of him." Inuyasha chuckled, imagining the red marks the baka houshi would have.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't say such things about your friends!" Kagome scolded him, a small smirk on her face.  
  
"Oh, don't think I can't see that smile on your face!" he retorted.  
  
"Oh, please." she tugged on one of his ears.  
  
"H-h-h-hey!" he protested . She gently stroked his ear, and his eyes drooped.  
  
He mumbled something, and Kagome could just barely catch a bit of it.  
  
"You're a strange girl and.." here she couldn't hear him," you for it." There was a purr thrumming from his throat as he leaned into her touch, and fell asleep.  
  
"You are just a little puppy, aren't you, Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled at the sleeping hanyou, taking his head in her lap and continuing her gentle ministrations.  
  
" Just a sleepy little puppy."  
  
A/N: Wow. *yawn* my muses fell asleep writing this one. And it's still short!!! *sob sob sob * Well, at least you have it to read, roght? I'm on a fluffyness roll, so I'll be updating sooner. Sayonara! Thanks to my reviewers, many who had suggestions for this chapter. ^^' I'll probably need some inspiration for later chapters, so..  
  
THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Moonlight Shadow

A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Hey everybody! I want you to know….. I DID POST THE REAL CHAPTER SEVEN! GO READ IT!  
  
NOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, cool. I'm back with chapter 8, and a sad song to boot. Awesome. I'll be switching scenes a lot, so don't get confused when I switch eras. It's not like Sango and Miroku magically appear on the roof. [ reference from chapter seven]  
  
Okay, a few more things before I let you read.  
  
Something evil called 'my imouto' lives in my house, and I have to baby- sit the demon. *nods sadly * yes, it is very sad.  
  
Another thing that happens to me that EVERYONE dreads is…. *dum dum dum!!!*  
  
REAL LIFE! Oh, so SCARY! Okay, that's it. No, I'm serious, that was my excuse. I KNOW IT'S SUMMER, BUT STILL- WAIT! WAIT! LEAVE-ME-ALONE!!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Here's the disclaimer: GNIHTON EVAH I Try figuring out what THAT says! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was rising over a quiet setting. Three people were sleeping on the ground, one closer to the other than he should be.  
  
And then. There was the lone figure in the tree above them, staring out the rising sun.  
  
He settled against the rough bark of the trunk and watched the sky lighten. The others would be awake soon.  
  
He leaned forward to glance at the little troupe. A youkai exterminator. A kitsune. And a monk. ( A perverted one, at that.)  
  
He stretched out against the length of the limb he was on.  
  
He should go out for a morning run. Yes, that would stretch out his legs, wouldn't it?  
  
He leapt lightly from the branch, near the kitsune's head. Shippo stirred lightly, and Inuyasha froze.  
  
The little demon on the ground mumbled something about a 'big mountain of candy', and promptly rolled over and began snoring lightly.  
  
Oh brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was rising over a metropolis. The bright rays lightened the skies and burst through the window of a girl who was in a hospital.  
  
Kagome sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said, trying to remember what had happened," I was on the roof…. and now…. I'm in my hospital room."  
  
She walked to the window. Leaning out of it, she could see no half demon sitting there, looking down upon the prosperous city that was Tokyo. She sighed and sat back down on her bed. For the first time, she noticed what was on her bedside table.  
  
A little bottle with a bunch of shards in it.  
  
Oh no! Had she actually dropped them?  
  
She shook her head to rid herself of guilt. Wait a second… Why had Inuyasha left them? Why didn't he just keep them till she got better so she couldn't go back. This was suspicious….  
  
She reached over and turned on the radio.  
  
American music was playing. And it was a very sad song.  
  
"And now we have a song by the American band E-rotic. I believe it's called' Moonlight Shadow'." said the announcer, playing the song.  
  
'The last that ever she saw him  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
He passed on worried and warning  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow. Lost in a river last Saturday night Far away on the other side.  
  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
The trees that whisper in the evening  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
All she saw was a silhouette of a gun far away on the other side.  
  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
  
And she couldn't find how to push through  
  
I stay I pray I see you in heaven far away  
  
I stay I pray I see you in heaven one day.  
  
Four am in the morning  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
I watched your vision forming  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Star was light in a silvery night  
  
Far away on the other side  
  
Will you come to talk to me this night  
  
But she couldn't find how to push through  
  
I stay I pray I see you in heaven far away  
  
I stay I pray I see you in heaven one day.  
  
Far away on the other side.  
  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five  
  
The night was heavy but the air was alive  
  
She couldn't find how to push through  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow  
  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow '  
  
Okay, that's it! she thought, This song is depressing, and I'm leaving! I'm sick of being here!!! She jumped off her bed, and grabbed the big yellow knapsack by the table, rummaging through it for clothes. She found a pair of jeans, and a light blue shirt. Quickly changing into them, she exited the room, hoping to be mistaken as a visitor.  
  
Luckily for her, it was hospital visiting hour. Thank God for Saturdays.  
  
Sticking her hands in her pockets, she found enough money to call a taxi. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked up the steps, walking straight towards the house.  
  
No one should be home, because Sota had a baseball game today.  
  
Once again, she was lucky. Emptying the enormous bag, she stuffed it with some more clothes, a flashlight, an equally large water bottle, loads of ramen, some ( cough cough) toiletries, and she was off.  
  
Wait.  
  
" I'll need some extra bandages." she said to the empty air as she loaded a first kit into a side pocket.  
  
Also…. she grabbed four sets of chopsticks and threw them in another side pocket.  
  
Alright! She was ready to go! She hoisted the bag upon her shoulders and fingered the chain around her neck for her shards.  
  
They were there.  
  
She ran out of the house to the Well shrine, leaping into the Well.  
  
She felt that instantaneous sizzling of magical energy as she was sent to another era.  
  
And the energy was hurting her stomach.  
  
She doubled over in pain, hand on her abdomen. Expecting to feel blood seeping through, instead, she felt nothing at all.  
  
There was no pain now, no blood, nothing!  
  
Had she been healed?  
  
The shikon shards around her neck glowed with a serene light.  
  
But she didn't notice.  
  
A/N: Wow…. that must be my longest yet!  
  
Okay cool. I had planned to incorporate the song into the story plot a bit more…. but it didn't work. Shoot. Well, until next time!  
  
DEWA MATA!!!! 


	9. Shippo's a WHAT!

A/N: Just going straight into it. Now scamper off, darlings! Go read your *ahem * enrichment!  
  
This day had sucked. No, it worse than sucked.  
  
It was total crapulence.  
  
Yes, it is a word I learned from Kagome-san. Funny, you would have thought I would have learned my OTHER lesson.  
  
Eh, yes, well…. I'm here for one reason or another, and it turns out that in the story so far, neither I nor my lovely exterminator companion.  
  
Yes.  
  
It is us. Wait. Who do you think we are?  
  
Miroku and Sango? NO!  
  
It's me and Kirara!  
  
Okay, okay! So I lied. It is I, the monk and Sango.  
  
By the way….. Would any of you lovely ladies in the audience like to….  
  
Wait. Here comes Sango-sama.  
  
OH NO!!!! MY GOOSE IS COOKED!!!!  
  
AGH!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU READ THE STORY WHILE I RUN FOR MY LIFE!! SHIPPO, TAKE OVER!!!!! AGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay. Miroku said to take over? Okaaaaay. Anyway, here it goes, I guess:  
  
Inuyasha had been acting like a nutcase all day ( not that that's unusual)  
  
But he wasn't here last night, and the next thing ya know, he sitting in his tree watching US do all the work!  
  
That ungrateful little-!  
  
Well, that's beside the point.  
  
We had fought a demon before lighting the fire last night, a big moth demon. The whole place was drenched in the nasty stench.  
  
Blergh.  
  
Sango chopped off it's wings, and Miroku had clean-up duty.  
  
I sat on someone's shoulder and cried about how big and scary it was, like I always do. And Myoga-jiji sat on my shoulder jumping around and shouting in a little voice about the demonic powers of the moth, even though no one really cared…. and I'm paying too much attention to the details.  
  
Okay. We fought a demon.  
  
End of story.  
  
Inuyasha is here the next morning.  
  
End of story.  
  
Kagome is climbing up the well.  
  
End of- WHOA! HEY!  
  
"KAGOME!!! WHERE WERE YOU? INUYASHA WAS SO MEAN TO MEEEEEEEEE….." I cried out of mere habit, because Inuyasha actually hadn't been around long enough to be a jerk.  
  
Kagome just smiled and pretended to listen, until Sango gave me the 'shut the '@$#% up!' look. I shut my fangs pretty quick, lemme tell ya!  
  
"So, Kagome-chan! You feel better?" Sango asked warmly, since she only shows warmth to Kagome and blatantly ignores the guys.  
  
"Actually, I feel much better!" said Kagome with a secretive smile, as she and Sango went to catch up and girl-talk and other stuff the male species has no idea about.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Inuyasha!" I said, bouncing up to his shoulder.  
  
"What." he said in a very evil, tired voice that had no feeling whatsoever.  
  
"Can I go with Kagome?" I asked, using the weapon no one can resist.  
  
The kicked puppy face and teary eyes. No one is immune to it!  
  
"No. Stay here or I'll kill you."  
  
Well no one but Inuyasha.  
  
In fact he had an almost angry look on his face when Kagome came up the well. He almost started yelling at her when I began my bouncing dialogue. Then Sango interrupted ME!  
  
ME! The cutest, most cuddly and adorable humanoid being to cross the earth!  
  
Well, anyway. After being refused my one true joy….  
  
Well, let me explain that.  
  
I'm much older than everyone thinks.  
  
( Kitsunes age slowly, you know)  
  
And a bit of Miroku's perverted-ness has rubbed off in me. I think Inuyasha might be suspicious.  
  
Okay.  
  
So after being refused my one true joy, I retreated back to my place by the fire.  
  
I put Kirara in my lap, and began petting her, planning a way to sneak off, and be an 'innoncent' little peeping tom.  
  
Yes! YES! It was perfect! The plan formulated in my head!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! HA HA HA HA!  
  
A/N:Wel, lookie what I did to little Shippo. I hate Shippo. So…. I played around with his character a bit *scuffs foot on ground and twiddles thumbs * If you don't like it, deal with it! I know I'm going to get flames for this chapter.  
  
Flames will be used to forge a giant pokeball, in which I will capture all the flamers!  
  
GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL! 


	10. Shippo's Not So Brilliant Idea

Hey guys! You know what day it is? Can you guess? No? Just try once. Just once.  
  
Still a no -go? All right, I'll tell you.  
  
IT'S THE TEN CHAPTER REVIEWER SPECIAL!  
  
I will now select a reviewer at random! *sticks hand in a box of reviewer plushies *  
  
Ah! Here we go! It's... PIKEA TYNE!  
  
Well, guess what! This chapter is therefore dedicated to her. I really REALLY hope you're a girl so I'm politically correct.  
  
But so the rest of you don't feel left out, I'll answer some of your reviews!  
  
Kittykat & Silverfox- I'd like to see your poem sometime! And I'm glad you thought my first chapter was poetic-like. ^_^ I'm so EMBARRASSED!  
  
B-chan- As soon as my internal clock stabilizes, I will tell you all about Germany and Windeldorf.  
  
Kim- Oh, trust me. I plan to.. I'm formulating an evil plan. I will fill the world with fluff! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sayo Amakusa- Well, you keep on listening to Avril Lavigne, and I'll keep writing! And then I'll listen to Avril Lavigne, and YOU read!  
  
Merea- I thank you for your suggestions! But before I can use those songs and ideas, YOU need to send me the lyrics, and I'll see if they appropriate with the rabid plot bunnies.  
  
anime_junkie- It's a song sent to me by Lady Ryoko called 'Addicted'. I don't remember who it's by, though. And Kikyo- bashing will be done later, when all the pieces are in play. Oh great. I sound like Naraku. Not that I'm less evil. I'm even MORE evil!  
  
glory230-I'm am over my block, thank God! And I now have a fluffy ego-pet. It's my ego. ( I think he's getting fat though.) So, anyway. Have fun reading, okay?  
  
eric619- Do I believe my ears?! Are you a boy-? Asking for-? A KISSING SCENE?! AWESOME! It shall turn up soon, once Kagome and Inuyasha get another Special Moment. Which, if I have my way ( and when it comes to my stories, I always do!)  
  
Cypress- *smiles sheepishly * Heh heh.. Uh, well.. She was vital to the story!  
  
Kikyou's servent- Um.. I don't deserve this.. *hands back KS's huggles* Be patient, maybe I'll surprise you!  
  
Lady Ryoko- YAY! One of my most faithful reviewers! Thank you for sending in a song! You find interesting stuff! SEND ME MORE!  
  
*bowls of ice cream magically appear in the reviewers hands, but C-chan's and Pikea Tyne's have rainbow sprinkles*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat, petting the demon kitty as an evil distraction plan formed in my head. An evil grin formed on my little face. I reached into my kimono and pulled out a little green leaf.  
  
Inuyasha had fallen asleep a few meters away.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I whispered to the leaf and blew it away . It landed on the main road. With a soft poof, a caravan of the Emperor's wives appeared in plain sight of Miroku.  
  
Should I even comment? No need.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping, and Miroku was, uh occupied with my dopplegangers.  
  
I pushed Kirara gently off my lap and snuck off towards the hot spring the girls had trotted off to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hid behind a bush. Just watching.  
  
And wiping the drool from my face.  
  
Oooooh. That's nice.  
  
Hold on, wait. That isn't-  
  
These things aren't my lovely gals!  
  
Oh sh&$! It was An overly- large monkey demoness!  
  
I slunk down closer to the ground. If Kagome and Sango weren't here, did that mean..  
  
THEY WERE EATEN BY AN OVERLY- LARGE MONKEY DEMONESS?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" WHAT?!!!!" An ominous echo shook the valley.  
  
I trembled at the rage of one tired, irritable, and all-around grumpy hanyou. And Miroku was nowhere in sight. What a jerk. HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF THOSE GUYS THAT TURNS UP AT THE LAST SECOND TO SAVE YOUR BUTT!  
  
WAAAAAAAH!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha glared evilly at the shaking, prostrate kitsune.  
  
He hoisted Shippo up by his tail, so he could look the quivering fox kit in the face. Shippo's bottom lip quivered, and his eyes were teary.  
  
These went unnoticed.  
  
"Kitsune," Inuyasha said in a low, dangerous voice, " for all sakes and purposes, you had BETTER be right, or else."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hadn't told Inuyasha they had been eaten.  
  
Just taken- prisoner?  
  
Crapulence.  
  
I. Am. So. Dead.  
  
A/N: That was fun to write! The next chapter should be out either in the middle of the week, or Saturday night. And it'll be really long, too.  
  
I'm just not looking forward to writing the fighting scenes. Despite what you may think- *sigh * Not my forte. Okay! I'm starting a mailing list! Review and leave your address. (But only if you feel like it!)  
  
I'm having SOOOOOOO much fun 


	11. I'm glad I paid attention in Health Clas...

A/N: Yes, it would seem like I'm back. ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!! Okay! Another chapter, another disclaimer. Fun! Disclaimer: ( In German) Sprekkensie doische? Vas? Nein? Oh, okay. It would seem you guys don't know German. I don't own nothing. Capeache?  
  
It was one of those days. Yes the days when everything is normal.. Until you come upon a perverted monk crying over a leaf in the middle of the road. No, that wasn't the oddest of all oddities. Try a half naked monk. How's that suit ya? And- don't that beat all! Kagome and Sango were coming up the road!  
  
Miroku looked around wildly, trying to find the top half of his robes. No such luck. Damn. ~~(Betcha y'all wanna know about Inu and Shippo,right?)~~  
  
"I don't think they were eaten kitsune. Damn you, going on a wild goose chase." Inuyasha's words were cut off as he dozed off.  
  
"Inu-Yasha-please-wake-UP!" Each word was punctuated by a slap to the face. Inuyasha remained stubbornly asleep. Now this was just strange. Inuyasha never fell asleep when being hit! Shippo stuck his face a little closer to Inuyasha's. Was that the smell of..briaerberare root? The root that keeps consumers asleep for 3 days straight. Wonderful.. "WAKE!" SLAP! "UP!" SLAP! "YOU!" SLAP! "STUPID HANYOU!" WHAM! Shippo slid back a few feet as an irritated, exhausted Inuyasha hit him backwards. Before he fell asleep AGAIN, Shippo said; "Inuyasha, what did you eat for your last meal?" There were mumbles, but Shippo thought he heard the word "doe." Deer, then? Interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ All the while Kagome and Sango ran down the road towards him, he cooked up a story, lying on his back. Wild demons wanting his robe top for a human disguise? No, they'd kill him, and Sango knew that. Or he'd suck them in. Aha! Robbed by humans! He nodded, fell against the ground and tried to look as unconscious as possible.  
  
Sango reached him first, kneeling and holding his head up, slapping his a face a few times. " Oi, Monk. Monk!" She muttered. Kagome dropped on her knees beside the demon exterminator. She muttered. Kagome dropped on her knees beside the demon  
  
"Sango?" she questioned. Sango shook her head.  
  
"He's not breathing!" Sango said. Kagome mumbled to herself. "How do they do it.." Sango stared at her. "AHA!" Kagome crowed, " They taught me CPR in Health class! Here's what you do, Sango.." "Then why don't YOU do it?!" "Uh.." Kagome didn't want to real her true match-making intentions, but what Sango didn't know would get her a boyfriend! "I.. compress too hard, and break ribs!" she said cheerfully. Sango gave her a dead-pan look. "And you're TRYING to save the monk's life with half-formed skills?" "WRONG! You're saving Miroku with NO SKILLS WHATSOEVER!" And so Kagome proceeded to instruct Sango on the ways of CPR, using Miroku as the Real-Life-Situation-Model/Example. Sango was performing the fifth life-saving breath when her eyes widened when she slapped the faking monk. "PERVERT!" Miroku sat up quickly, rim-rod straight, rubbing his reddened cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry Sango-sama! It called out to meeeeeee!"  
  
"What were you doing out here anyway?" Sango asked suspiciously.  
  
"Trying to find Inuyasha and Shippo." He said, telling the half-truth.  
  
"Keh. You were PROBABLY defiling some innocent young girl!" Sango shouted.  
  
" 'Oh, Sango-sama, how I would love to defile you!' " Kagome mimicked Miroku's manner with ease and a giggle.  
  
Miroku crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
" What do you take me for, a pervert? I am a humble servant of Buddha." Kagome opened her mouth to answer but Sango stopped her.  
  
"Just- don't answer that, Kagome-chan," Sango groaned," Juuuuuuust leave it." A/N: Hee hee! I love this chapter! It must be my favorite one! Anyway. I went to a German CD shop, and guess what I found!  
  
AN INUYASHA CD! I'm going to translate a song into English to use, but if any of you want to send in a translated song in ( please no Change the World, My Will, or Fukai Mori) I'll be glad to have them! I'm going to try and update at least once more this week. Guess what else! I'M COMING HOME TO AMERICA NEXT TUESDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And I don't even have to go to Texas! I'm moving in with my Grandma who lives in Gainesville. WHOO-HOO!  
  
So, B-chan, come Monday, as I'm flying, I'm gonna use my laptop to write you a LOOOOONG e-mail! Girl, it is TIME for some gal-chattin'!  
  
BYE Y'ALL! 


	12. No, not dough, doe

A/N: OKAY! Chapter 12! Disclaimer: If masochists like to torture themselves, then wouldn't they torture themselves even more by not torturing themselves? And if so, does that mean I own Inuyasha? No way, right?  
  
"Why did you do that?! And be serious, monk. We thought you had died." Sango said. Miroku grinned secretly at Kagome who grinned back.  
  
"Oh, no reason, except." Miroku stared lazily at the sky.  
  
"He wanted a good excuse to kiss you." Kagome finished.  
  
"Oh, Sango-chan, is just my imagination, or are you blushing?" Kagome asked.  
  
Flames appeared behind Sango, and lightning struck the ground. "It's just your imagination." She said in a scary, monotone voice.  
  
"Nuh-uh! LIAR! " Kagome teased childishly.  
  
Miroku was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, because he is always smiling like that for some reason or another.  
  
Sango WAS NOT happy.  
  
'Time to turn the tables.' Sango thought.  
  
"Oh, but Kagome-chan," Sango chimed, " what about you and Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome froze in mid-step.  
  
"W-w-w-what about him?" she tried to control her voice, but it rose higher in register.  
  
"Oh, nothing. except.. well maybe I shouldn't tell you." Sango put a finger to her chin, looking like a modern teenage girl.  
  
"What."Kagome said dangerously. Sango dashed away down the road, Miroku in tow.  
  
"NOT TELLING!" she shouted over he shoulder.  
  
~~ After a childish exchange, we go back to Shippo and Inuyasha ~~  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I have to leave you, and get an antidote so we can save-" Shippo left off the end as Sango and Miroku ran into the clearing, Kagome chasing after them.  
  
There was a pause as everything went into slow motion as three heads turned to stare at Shippo and the sleeping hanyou.  
  
"Shippo, what did you DO to him?" Miroku asked incredulously.  
  
Shippo crossed his arm and pouted cutely.  
  
"He ate some root that knocks you out for three days." Shippo said in a sulky voice, disappointed Sango and Kagome were no longer at the hot springs.  
  
"THREE DAYS?!" the others roared.  
  
"What will we do if Naraku attacks?" Miroku said anxiously. "What will do if he sends Kohaku?" Sango said sadly. "WHAT IF KIKYO SHOWS UP?!" Kagome said angry and jealous.  
  
"Okay Kagome-chan, that's just worst case scenario." "Yeah! No way would she come out here!"  
  
Shippo got bored listening to people that were supposedly older than him but weren't and fell asleep.  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen!" They both chorused reassuringly. They all turned around and.. Inuyasha was gone! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A pair of demonic sea green eyes glared down the hanyou in its arms.  
  
"You are perfect." said the owner of those eyes, speeding up even more, covering yards in a split second.  
  
'Perfect for making Kouga jealous of you, and making him mine!' the eyes narrowed in satisfaction.  
  
Unbeknown to the passenger and the demon carrier, the sheath and the Tetsusaiga fell off and onto the ground.  
  
A/N: I thought this was a good place to stop it. Any takers on who this new demon is? C'mon. And no cheating! Meaning no looking at other people's reviews! 


	13. A SnowCovered mountain and some nasty ta...

Ayako: Yeah, it's me, C-chan under a new penname. You all probably don't even care anymore, huh? Well, I'm updating for anyone who's hung around. You know who you are. *wink* Yeah, so this will probably take me all week, but I WILL write you guys a VERY long chapter! I promise! And on top of that, I'm taking the story in a new plot direction! I know you guys will like it. You better. Well, me ( Ayako AKA C-chan) and Enzeru ( B-chan) are writing a Christmas fic! I'm also planning two special surprises. but without your help, I'll be sunk. Because the one thing we need from you guys is: New reviewers. Tell your friends, because we need them for the Christmas surprise! We REALLY need you guys as well! WE NEED EVERYBODY! I wanted to post my Halloween story, but it's too late, and it was really good too. Oh yeah! We need TWO new members for our team! Sometimes one beta reader isn't enough! So we need two more dedicated e-mail checkers and reviewers. I really want Lady Ryoko and Pikea Tyne, but they probably moved on. ^^' We'll take just about anybody who has those requirements, and a few others.  
  
OUR REQUIREMENTS: You must constantly check your email. You must be a dedicated reviewer EXAMPLE.: you've read all of our stories. You must be familiar with our separate writing styles. You MUSTMUSTMUSTMUSTMUSTMUST be a literary expert! ( Only literary experts know what that means.) (Optional) You should have an AIM screename, so that we can contact you easily. You must badger us! Don't be afraid to hurt our feelings! ( We've heard worse from our English teachers) Okay, that's ONLY SIX REQUIREMENTS! NOT HARD! And now my long rambling has ceased! Read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Shippo and Kirara sniffed the air as two familiar scents mingled. That of Inuyasha, and one they knew, but Shippo couldn't place a face on this delicate female scent. It smelled like the North Eastern Forest, and of wolves.  
  
"Kagome," Shippo called out to the Modern Era girl, " Do we know a female wolf demon?"  
  
Kagome pondered in thought for a moment.  
  
"The only one I know is Ayame-chan," she sighed, " But what does she want Inuyasha for? Ha. Ayame wanting Inuyasha. Nah."  
  
Sango and Miroku sat not too far away, playing a game Kagome had brought. A game of knowledge. A game of skill. A game of- checkers. "King me." Sango said through pursed lips. Miroku blinked innocently and stared bewilderedly at the board. " How the F-!" "You move." Sango retorted shortly. Miroku carefully considered his pieces, before moving a black piece closer to Sango's end of the board. Sango sighed, irritated. Then she moved her red piece, successfully jumping five of Miroku's six pieces, and landing at the end of the board. " King me." Miroku stared at her, before replying in a suave way. "I would loooooove to." Shippo blinked, watching them argue, and talk about things that ' He would understand when He was older.' The little kit shrugged and hopped onto a low tree branch to gaze at the not-so-faraway Northern Mountains. Shippo absently noted how winter seem to come earlier this year to those mountains. He blinked, and suddenly the whole mountain range was covered in a white blanket of snow.  
  
" AYA! KAGOMEEEEEE! THERE'S SOMETHING GOING ON OVER THERE! SUDDENLYTHEWHOLEMOUNTAINWASCOVEREDINSNOWANDALLIDIDWASBLINK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Kagome spun to look at the mountains in question.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome pointed at the mountains. Miroku gazed thoughtfully, while Sango merely glanced at it, snorted and picked up her Hiraikotsu.  
  
"It's only a snow youkai," she scoffed, but glared at Miroku[1]. "Kirara!" she ordered, and the demon kitty obediently transformed into the big firecat. Her owner, Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku (caboose) jumped on her back, and she flew off on her fireclouds to the snow covered peaks. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Inuyasha felt something bitter being poured into his mouth and burningly slid down his throat. His eyes fell open, but there were still patches of color in his vision. He reflexively swung out an arm at what he couldn't see, because all he could see was a dark room, and a stooped figure, which ducked his blow.  
  
"Now now. Mustn't be so difficult Inu-kun." wheezed the person, and someone from behind restrained him. A female wolf demon, he scented. " Dammit! Get off of me!" he shouted.  
  
"Damn," hissed the woman behind him, " You're pretty strong aren't you, half breed?" she giggled, and let go.  
  
Inuyasha growled and crouched, becoming ready should these youkai attack him. An attack which never came.  
  
His sight adjusted to the dark, and all he saw was an old woman and. Ayame?  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. The old one took on a fiery glare in her eyes and then-  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" she roared.  
  
Ayame and Inuyasha suddenly froze.  
  
"Who's she?" Inuyasha whispered to Ayame. "My great-grandmother." she whispered back, as said old lady looked livid.  
  
A/N: Is this as long as it looks? I hope so. Um, what else ot say. Uh, I guess nothing! Ciao! 


	14. Just Some Great new Update Info!

A/N: Hey guys and gals! You must have noticed I haven't updated since near Christmas! BUT I HAVE NOT FORSAKEN THEE OR MY BELOVED STORY! I'm simply moving it to my other account, where I keep the stories I like. ^^ Besides, I think it's due for editing, ne? But my new account is Super Super Holy Mango. So go check out my other stories ( a few that aren't Inuyasha...one adopted story, and my Gundam Wing fics are doing oh-so-well! ^_^ Makes me so happy!) I just hope you guys are still around *whistles innocently and twiddles thumbs*  
  
Well, now I don't know what to say, so I'll give you guys a list of my lovely reviewers!  
  
~Le Reviewers~  
  
depressed-girl001 RenegadeKitsune Zonza Shinma Batosi K Sleep walking chicken and HAP Piekea Tyne Kittykat & Silverfox Kim Sayo Amakusa Merea Anime_junkie Koishii-glory Eric619 Itosugi-Cypress Kikyou's servent AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE GREATLY APPRECIATED LADY RYOKO WHO TOTALLY KICKED ASS HELPING ME OUT! Really! She gave me loads of material to use! If only the rest of you were so helpful... *glare* JUST KIDDING! You guys are great! The greatest even! And I will totally be working on the next chapter for you awesome guys!  
  
And it is also 7:40 in the AM! I need to get ready for school! ...Or maybe not. My school don't start until 9 in the AM! Okay! But I still need to end this somehow...  
  
END! FIN! TERMINAR! KOKENE!  
  
*bows and runs away* 


End file.
